


Mixed Dice [Hobbies]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, D&D, Day 6 - Hobbies, JJ Style Week, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex dice, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: D&D night turns to chaos as some sex play dice are mixed in among the reg dice…





	Mixed Dice [Hobbies]

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of JJ Style Week!!! And today's prompt is Hobbies! So while music seems like the normal choice, I went with a nerdy classic of D&D... only D&D gone wrong [or right if you ask Yuri]...
> 
> And a thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  Mixed Dice [Hobbies]

 

Somehow JJ had convinced Otabek and Yuri to play Dungeons and Dragons, Otabek had not been a hard sell as back when he trained with JJ. He had gotten into the habit of joining JJ with his friends for Friday night gaming. Yuri on the other hand took a bit more convincing-- in the form of being allowed to create a cat type character-- plus a few blow jobs, which JJ was more than happy to comply with. 

 

So the three were sitting around their dining table, Yuri with a scowl and cat ears on. JJ was bouncing with excitement as it had been well over six months since he had last played the game and even longer since he had played with Otabek. Otabek brought each of the men a bottle of beer.

 

“The fuck is this shit, Beka?” Yuri scowled at the bottle, “Where is the vodka?”

 

Otabek shook his head, “Yura, we are playing D&D and that calls for cold beer.”

 

JJ chuckled as he clinked his bottle against Otabek’s, “Damn right!’

 

“Fuck- fine, whatever,” Yuri took a drag drag his bottle, “fucking nerds, the both of you.”

 

The other two chuckled while Otabek pulled out the bag of dice, pouring them on the table to get everyone a d20, along with the needed die for their weapons and checks. Otabek wasn’t paying attention as he passed out the various die. 

 

“So Kitten, I need a name for your Cat Rogue,” JJ looked over to Yuri who was leaning back in his chair while peeling the label off of his beer.

 

“Tch! I need to name it?” Yuri scoffed, his chair slamming down on all four legs.

 

“Yura--” Otabek narrowed his eyes at Yuri, making the younger man flush slightly.

 

“Fuck, umm what about Bloodwitch*.”

 

JJ’s eyebrows raised up, “You are a rogue, you pick locks.”

 

“Fine, Stabby McStabface* then!” Yuri threw up his hands, then slammed his hands down, “No wait I have it! EMPEROR MURDER HEAD*, all in caps!”

 

JJ sighed as he wrote the name down on his master list, “Okay, Emperor Murder Head…”

 

“All in caps!”

 

“Yeah all in caps... I got it mister edge lord,” Otabek chuckled at the dig.

 

“Jean, are you really surprised? He named Potya- Puma Scorpion Tiger.’

 

“Fuck you Beka!” Yuri spat, “Puma Tiger Scorpion! Get it right. You said it was an awesome name.”

 

The last came out in a whine which had Otabek pat Yuri’s hand, “I was also trying to get into your pants at the time, Yura.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Seriously? Potya has another name?”

 

Yuri was sulking, “Yeah, gramps was not keen on the full name, he offered up Potya and well he answers to that more than his actual name, the traitor.”

 

“Oh kitten,” JJ sighed wiping away a tear, “Alright, so we have Emperor Murder Head- all in caps for the Kitten, and Bob? For Beks. Really Beks? Bob*?”

 

Otabek shrugged, “I couldn’t remember the name I gave my barbarian last time.”

 

“Oh man, umm I think you called him Stroud.”

 

“Okay, let’s go with that then, Jean.”

 

JJ nodded writing it down.

 

“Okay fuck, what about you JJ?” Yuri looked to JJ.

 

“I am the DM Kitten, I play a few characters.”

 

“Yeah well  _ oh great naming master who has all the crits over our naming _ what did you call your characters? Just give me one!”

 

JJ looked to Otabek who shrugged, “I’m with the edge lord. Ow!”

 

Yuri kicked Otabek.

 

JJ sighed, “Fine, one of my characters will be a female Druid Elf named, Enalthia*.”

 

“What?” Yuri flushed, “That sounds kinda cool.”

 

“No one beats you, mon cher.”

 

A refill on their beers and the game started, JJ started the introductions of the game. Yuri was actually getting into some of the role play aspects. As he had them going out of the town with their first encounter, he asked for everyone to roll initiatives.

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Yuri was examining his dice, “JJ you didn’t say this was  _ that _ kind of a game!”

 

JJ looked up from his pile of papers for the campaign in confusion, “What are you talking about kitten. Those are the wrong die, you need your d20 not the d6s.”

 

“When you said there was role play, I thought it was just going to be that boring crap- I didn’t think it was the fun kind.” Yuri smiled as he rolled a set of d6s.

 

JJ chuckled, “What do you mean boring crap? Of course it is fun, I mean you are going into dungeons, solving puzzles--”

 

“And giving blow jobs,” Yuri grinned pointing at the roll.

 

“And what?” JJ was confused, looking over to Otabek who just shook his head.

 

JJ then got up to look at the dice which Yuri was now grinning at as he spun them in his hand reading the face. “Ha! Oh nice, you can get things like suck breasts. Sorry dice, no katsudon here.”

 

JJ groaned, swearing under his breath in French.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well those dice are not for this game.”

 

“Damn,”’ Yuri sighed, “shame, cause I was really looking forward to…” he rolled the dice, “Lick - ass. Fuck yeah I do! Like a goddamned champ.”

 

“Let me have those please,” JJ held out his hand for the die which Yuri handed over with a pout.

 

Yuri then bit the edge of his bottom lip, his hand tracing over JJ’s check, “Are you sure you don’t want to play with your kitten and this set of dice?” 

 

JJ could feel his heart rate rising as all the blood seemed to be going southbound. He groaned as he watched Yuri’s green eyes sparkle, knowing that he had just won. Otabek chuckled low, he didn’t care what the night turned into so long as he was there with his lovers. He sucked back his beer, looking over to JJ, whose hands were running up Yuri’s spine to tangle in the long golden threads.

 

“Come here, Kitten.” JJ growled low.

 

Yuri shivered letting out a whine as he heard JJ’s voice, Otabek sat back as he palmed over his growing erection. Otabek watched as JJ pulled their Yuri into a deep kiss, the pair backing into the table causing the table to shift. Yuri moaned into JJ, his body melting against the Canadian.

 

“Beks,” JJ looked over to Otabek who was still in his seat, slowly playing with himself. “Want to roll us those dice?”

 

Otabek smirked, “Let’s move this to the bedroom and I will roll until our little Kitten has come undone.”

 

JJ looked down at Yuri whose lips were rosy and swollen, his eyes blown out until there was barely the hint of green in the ring. “Do you like the sound of that kitten?”

 

Yuri hopped up, wrapping his legs around JJ, trusting in the Canadian’s upper body strength to carry his weight. Awkwardly, JJ walked to their shared bedroom with Otabek and the dice in tow. Placing Yuri on the bed, JJ stepped away, “Now kitten strip, but leave those ears on.”

 

Yuri was flush from arousal, he complied slowly, peeling away each layer. Otabek pulled his phone from his pocket, sliding the lock he pressed some buttons slipping it into the stereo. Soft beats pulsed in the room adding to Yuri’s dance on the bed, as he moved his hips as though they were liquid. JJ and Otabek watched the show, at almost the same time both men had their zippers open with their hands fishing for their hard cocks. JJ moaned as he felt Otabek’s hand grasp his erection, his own hand moving over to his boyfriend’s hard cock. They watched giving each other handjobs as Yuri slipped out of his tiger print boxers, tossing them to the bedroom floor. Otabek and JJ let go of each other; Otabek going to sit in a plush chair which sat in the corner of the bedroom with a prime view of the bed. JJ stripped himself as he made his way over to the bed and his waiting kitten. 

 

There was the sound of dice rolling and Otabek’s voice cut through the room. “First roll, hmm bite breast.”

 

JJ chuckled from the bed, “Hmm, well let me then taste you Kitten, I will make you purr. The Canadian ducked his head down running his hands down Yuri’s pale flesh, licking his way to his pert pink nipples. JJ bit just right of his nipple, his teeth pressing down enjoying how much Yuri’s back arched. His hands digging into the back of JJ’s head, “Harder.” Yuri growled.

 

JJ moaned, biting down harder until there was a slight copper taste in his mouth. 

 

The sound of dice rolling, “Blow Breasts.”

 

Yuri growled, “Fuck that one- roll again!”

 

Otabek chuckled, “As you wish, Umm, got pat navel.”

 

“Fuck these dice are lame,” Yuri grabbed JJ’s hair pulling him back, “what is with these lame ass dice?”

 

JJ smirked, “It was a gag gift on my nineteenth birthday from one of my friends, never really had opportunity to use them.”

 

“Well I think we need to change some rules with this,” Otabek smirked from his spot, “I tell you what to do and you do it. No excuses Yura.”

 

Yuri wiggled, his fingers digging into JJ’s scalp. JJ nipped at Yuri, “You haven’t answered your Daddy, my petite kitten.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Good, now let go of Jean and,” Otabek rolled the dice then chuckled, “Oh you will like this Yura, suck ass. I think Jean deserves that honour given how you kind of threw a wrench into his night.”

 

JJ growled, “On your back kitten.”

 

Yuri’s eyes were wide as he licked his lips and laid back against the lush sheets, spreading his legs impossibly wide. JJ nuzzled against Yuri’s pale thighs, sucking, leaving a trail of purple bruises. JJ moaned as he licked a wet line over his entrance, smiling as Yuri writhed below him. JJ sucked and licked at the quivering hole, his hands spreading Yuri’s cheeks so that he could get the best access. JJ felt as something landed onto the bedspread beside him.

 

JJ moaned into Yuri’s ass as he felt familiar calloused fingers slide along his spine, Otabek’s voice was in his ear. “The kitten needs more than just your mouth, Jean.”

 

JJ reached beside him and felt the familiar container of lube, adding some to his fingers, he slipped one finger into the already wet hole. JJ pulled his face back, enjoying the view of Yuri’s sweat slick body. Slipping a second finger into Yuri’s entrance, JJ kissed his younger lover. He scissored his fingers, stretching Yuri carefully as they kissed deeply. 

 

“Fuck, no more finger,” Yuri whimpered, “just fuck me already… please.”

 

JJ moaned as he felt Otabek slick up his cock, JJ slid his fingers out pressing his erection against Yuri’s entrance. JJ snapped his hips, pushing himself deep inside Yuri, relishing the warmth that was sucking him in deeper. JJ hooked Yuri’s legs so that they were up over his shoulders, allowing JJ to spread his legs a bit wider. He smiled as he heard Otabek’s rumble of approval, gasping as he felt Otabek’s thick lube coated finger slip inside his ass. 

 

Otabek positioned himself and in a swift motion slid inside the moment that JJ was open enough. Yuri cried out, in this position it was as though Otabek was fucking him through JJ, each thrust in was that much harder, that much more. Yuri gazed up to JJ, his hands snaked around the Canadian’s neck, one hand resting on Otabek’s cheek. Without being touched Yuri came, his back arching as he painted his own and JJ’s chest, streaks of white over his tanned skin. Soon after both JJ and Otabek came. Collapsing in a giant sweaty heap, gently caressing and kissing each other. 

 

As the three men separated, JJ reached around his neck unclasping his necklace. Yuri watched with wary eyes, uncertain of what this meant. JJ removed the ring while leaving the silver leaf on the chain, he then handed the ring to Yuri whose eyebrows creased in confusion.

 

“You are giving this back? Nice fucking--” JJ placed his finger against Yuri’s lips.

 

“Shut up please and let me say something princess.” JJ said with a smile, “I want you two to ask me again, please.”

 

Otabek kissed JJ’s shoulder, “Is this what you want?”

 

“If you will both have me.”

 

Yuri smiled then wrapping his arms around JJ, “Fucking maple syrup loving bastard.”

 

JJ chuckled, “Not the most romantic proposal.”

 

Otabek chuckled, “Well this is our Yura.”

 

Otabek took the ring from Yuri and slipped it onto JJ’s right ring finger, as in Russian tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> *so for the character names I need to thank three awesome peeps from the OWC Discord chat...
> 
>  
> 
> [softieghost ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/)  
> [Rodinia ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal)  
> [otayuriistheliteralbest ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
